The Flu
by Roxy8
Summary: Some fluff! Ginny gets the flu (Like everyone in the midwest of the U.S.) and Harry- the sweetie- takes care of her! This is a fixed up hopefully better version of last years. RR!


A/N: This is a remake of the first one, which I have just taken down! I had forgotten all about it! And I have the flu! You know the really yucky one thats killing all those children in the United States! A town near mine had 200 students home sick on Thursday last week! 200! Now it's spread to my school and of course, I've gotten it! Imagine that. Anyway. Thank you jw, Luna, Bucky, Sara Lee, and joviality for reviewing the first copy!  
  
"Goodbye dear, you know where the floo powder is kept so if anything happens and you need it-" Mrs. Weasley worried on, wringing her hands.  
  
"Of course he does Molly. Harry and Ginny will be fine. Harry has everything under control," Said Mr. Weasley as he checked the clock above the mantle. "Come on dear, we're going to be late."  
  
"Poppy is sending Ginny's potion and she must take the whole bottle or it won't work properly. If you get hungry feel free to make something for yourself," She said looking up at him adoringly. "Thank you so much for staying home with Ginny. We really appreciate it-" She was cut off however, by Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Right, Harry- the twins are at the shop, you shouldn't be hearing from them. Bill and Charlie are already at the ball, as well as Ron and Hermione. Take care, we really must go. The feast starts in ten minutes, and I have the opening speech."  
  
Harry nodded and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley disappeared with a pop. He sighed and sat down on the worn sofa, thankful not to be going to the party that was going to be held at Hogwarts.  
  
The alumni for the school had decided it was time for another reunion and nearly everyone was invited. Ginny-bless her- had come down with the flu just this morning. Mrs. Weasley was adamant about staying home with her and Ginny had groaned at the prospect of spending god-knows-how-long with her mother fussing over her. Seeing this, Harry offered to stay home with her. After much persuasion on Harry's part, Molly finally relented. Ginny was extremely grateful as she would much rather have one of her best friends here then her mother.  
  
Unfortunately after Ginny had fallen asleep and the Weasley's were about to leave, Mrs. Weasley had gone to get Ginny's medicine and found they were out. Chaos followed and Madam Pomfrey had been called on, asking for help. (Madam Pomfrey is an old friend of Mrs. Weasley's.) She had written back saying she had just used up her last bottle and was in the process of making more and that she would owl some as soon as it was finished. Harry completely exhausted from all this, made himself comfortable and was just about to nod off when he heard it.  
  
Footsteps pounded on the ceiling above him and he heard a door swing open. Harry rushed upstairs to Ginny's room to find it empty. He slid down the hallway where the bathroom door was ajar and knocked quietly.  
  
"C'min Harry."  
  
She was dressed in an old large orange t-shirt (probably passed down from Ron no less) and was sitting on her knees by the toilet bowl. Her face was a sickly pale and her long red hair hung wildly around her shoulders.  
  
"Gin, are you all right?" Said Harry kneeling beside her and taking her face in his hands. She nodded weakly.  
  
"I think I'm going to throw up." She said meekly. Ginny desperately wanted him to leave and let her get sick without worrying about what he must think about her. Harry let go of her face and started to smooth back her hair into a bunch in his hands. She really did look as though she was going to throw up. Suddenly she stiffened and leaned over the basin. Harry waited for her to finish, keeping a hold of her hair and rubbing her back gently as he whispered to her. It didn't last long, and Ginny sat back on her heels extremely shaken.  
  
"You Okay?" She nodded and wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. Harry got up. "I'll be back in a minute. Just hold on okay."  
  
Tears streamed down Ginny's face and she started to sob uncontrollably. Ginny cursed herself inwardly, she was acting silly! Harry came back carrying a glass of water and a wet dishtowel.  
  
"Hey, hey it's all right." He said softly and knelt down beside her. "Here," He set down the water and the dishtowel and picked her up easily and set her down on the counter. Harry picked the dishtowel back up and handed her a tissue.  
  
"Blow your nose." Ginny looked at him funny through her stringy bangs. He nodded meaningfully at it. "It will help, trust me."  
  
She blew her nose and thanked him and tears welled up in her eyes again. Harry took the washcloth and gently wiped away the tears and sweat from her face. He handed her the glass of water.  
  
"Rinse your mouth out with it." Ginny normally would have mocked being ordered around but at the moment she found she really didn't mind Harry taking care of her.  
  
Ginny took the water and drank some and spit it back out in the sink.  
  
"Here, this will take the bad taste out of your mouth." Harry handed her a mint, and she smiled weakly and popping the mint into her mouth. 'So that's why he always smells of peppermint.' Ginny thought idly.  
  
"Thank you, Harry. I think I'll take a bath, that always helps." Said Ginny, carefully sliding off the counter. Her head started to spin when her feet landed on the cold floor and noticing this, Harry swiftly set her back up again.  
  
"Do you want bubbles?" She giggled half-heartedly and Harry took that as a "Yes." Soon the bathroom was filled with the scent of lavender bath soap and steam. Harry took Ginny's hand and helped her off the counter and helped her steady herself. He stood there for a while, holding her hand staring at her face, making Ginny realize what a mess she must have looked like. Ginny coughed and stared and him questionably. Harry jumped and let go of her.  
  
"Oh-yes, right. Erm, if you need anything let me know? I'll get you some clean pajamas shall I? Yes..." Said Harry, his voice much higher then normal. Ginny smiled at him and waited until he shut the door before undressing and climbing in the bath. 'That was odd.'  
  
Forty-five minuets later Ginny emerged from the bathroom feeling very warm and very sleepy. She had laughed at the pajamas Harry had given her which turned out to be Ron's old sweatshirt and a pair a sweatpants. She had to roll them at the cuffs a few times before gaining the access of her hands but they were however, extremely comfortable. She made her way slowly downstairs and found him in the living room, reading.  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
"Much, thank you. What are you reading?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Come here, I'll show you." Ginny walked over to the sofa that Harry was sitting on and sat down next to him.  
  
"The Lord of the Rings, by J. R. R. Tolkien. Isn't that the wizard who made a ton of money by making up some weird fantasy about us wizards?" Harry laughed.  
  
"That's the guy."  
  
"Would you read a bit to me?" Ginny asked shyly. Harry glanced up, surprised.  
  
"Sure..." Ginny brightened and pulled a blanket around her tightly. "In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit..."  
  
"As they sang the hobbit felt the love-" Harry broke off some time later when he looked down at Ginny.  
  
She had fallen asleep, and her head rested on his shoulder. Harry shifted a bit so his head was resting on the arm of the sofa and Ginny nestled on his chest and he spread the blanket on the both of them. The last thing he could remember thinking about was how much Ginny resembled an angel and how good her hair smelled.  
  
A few hours later, two very tipsy people appeared into the living room.  
  
"Hey! That's my sister you prat." A very annoyed voice hissed.  
  
A giggle escaped from the second person.  
  
"Don't they look sweet together? C'mon Ron, let's go upstairs. We can tease them mercilessly tomorrow morning." She said, sounding very un-Hermione- like. Ron looked at her oddly and then back at the sleeping couple and sighed loudly.  
  
"Oh all right then..."  
  
Harry waited until their footsteps faded up the stairs. He grinned and kissed the top of Ginny's head and wrapped his arms securely around her waist. Damn he was glad he stayed home....  
  
Ginny woke in a very peaceful state the next morning. She couldn't ever remember her bed being this soft or warm. She could smell.. Was that bacon? Ginny slowly opened one bleary eye and found herself facing a window. Her first thoughts were: ' Hey! It's snowing!' and then 'That's strange. My bed doesn't face a window..' And then it happened. Her bed moved.  
  
"Harry?" She squeaked at the form below her.  
  
"Why hello Ginny, Harry." Ginny slowly looked up into the faces of five mischievous looking brothers, all standing and looking very forward to a perfectly reasonable explanation.  
  
'Oh brother...'  
  
FIN  
For now.. I think.. 


End file.
